On the boat and after
by Jrthomas
Summary: well the title sums it up so nothing to write here...


This is my first Fic, soooo if you read this pleasssse review!

As the boat made its way to the new land, Ryushi couldn't drive the thoughts of what would happen if the Mini Pulse Hammer broke down. Although his bond mate, Araceil, was trying to help. Ryushi smiled as he heard footsteps approaching. It was Calica, he knew it as soon as the footsteps started, she was the only other person who was ever up in the middle of the night, except maybe the captain and some of the crew, and besides why would they come and see him anyway?

"Good night out isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's on your mind, Araceil hasn't gone to sleep yet so I knew you must be thinking."

"Uh… nothing," he said thoughtfully. But Calica could read it on his face, she could tell when he was lieing, and this was one of those times.

"Why do even bother trying, I can tell when your not telling the truth and you should know that."

"I'm just thinking, that's all, nothing that would be to your interest anyway."

"Whatever, goodn-," she cut her self off, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, were arriving tomorrow at the new land you should really try to get some sleep."

"I know, we're on one of the scouting teams, and we have to be up early." He said as they started to walk back to they're rooms. It was the last thing either of them said that night.

Ryushi awoke that morning to a wet and freezing-cold hand on his back. Very startled by this, he sat up right away and was about to scream at Calica when he realized it wasn't her. There, standing in front of him was one of the crew workers with a really big grin on his face trying to hold beck the laugh, and to Ryushi realization, it wasn't a hand that had been on his back, it was a fish the worker was holding by the tail trying not to let go of the wiggling thing.

Ryushi was about to relive himself of any power left in his stones. _Wait I better save it just incase something go wrong on the scouting trip_……_ Oh my god the scouting trip_! _ I'm gonna be late if I don't get up_!

He jump out bed, ramming right into the giggling worker, but by using just a bit of his spirit stones power to send the worker slamming into the closest wall, and partly for some revenge.

"Go ahead and do it tomorrow for all I care, and then well see how much you like cold water and fish down your back," he said gruffly as he almost literally flew out the door.

He didn't get much as a groan for a reply from the young crew worker who was just unlucky enough to go into his room and not someone else's.

Ryushi grabbed two harnesses that he would put on Araceil for Calica and him self. After all the rushing and commotion Ryushi finally realized that he was in fact not late at all but the second on there.

"Hey, how's it goin'," said the other rider.

"Hi, not bad how about you, Jikkio?" he replied, "didn't know you came."

"Yeah, I'm here, haven't seen you since…well Gar Jenna."

"Yep, well, I have to go get Araceil ready, see ya."

"Bye, hey Ryushi…"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have _two_ harnesses?"

"Uh, cuz Calica is coming with me."

"Oh, she's here too?"

"Yeah gotta go now, Bye."

"Bye"

The formation flew over the water, and when they reached the land they split. The plan was to get a main image of the land in their heads but there were so many wild beasts it was hard for most of the scouts to concentrate on their work because it was such a beautiful sight to see; especially the wild wyverns, swooping low so their bellies just about touched the tree tops, but these wyverns were different from the ones in the Dominions, just by the way that they flew with their young. But the most magnificent thing to Ryushi wasn't that it was the way that they flew; kind of like Araceil, with the craziness that Ryushi had taken on lately but wilder and far more recluse and darning like they were testing the limits of life and death.

Araceil was at home with all of the other wyverns and started to pick on the ways they executed their dangerous acrobatic stunts. And as Calica had expected Ryushi didn't care but seemed to be trying to make them even more dangerous than they already were.

"Isn't this great?" he yelled, "It's almost like they're trying to show off to each other or maybe to us." His words were sucked away almost immediately, and so fast that Calica barely heard him.

"No, I mean maybe for you but that's cuz it's you what can I say?" She said over the wind, "And geeezz! Can't you slow down a bit? I'm starting to get sick back here!"

"Hey, you remember what I said in the mine cart when we were running away from the Jachyra and Ur-Lan under the Machinists' Citadel?"

"Yes! 'don't worry about it, Calica. It's under control. Just enjoy the ride.' Ya! Why?"

"What do you think? I'm saying the same thing I did then."

Calica swore at that remark.

"Hahahahahaa… Oh come on you can't say that this isn't alsome!"

"Well, at least concentrate on the job we're supposed to be doing."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you…"

"What?" she said with almost a hint of 'I hate you' in it.

"Well, lets just say I paid a little visit to the Machinists' Citadel."

"Oh great what did you take?"

"It's only model but it works, it's called a camera or something like that but whatever, it's not like I care about the name anyway."

"Ok, but what does it do?" Calica asked impatiently.

"It makes pictures, of what ever you can see through the little window. You just press the button and it pops out, the picture that is, and then you wait for 5 minutes or so, and then the picture slowly gets all of the colors in place," Ryushi explained to her.

"Wow, I guess that's really helpful for this kind of stuff. Can I see the pictures?"

"Yeah, but when we get back."

"What? And why not now?"

"Um, let me think, ok here… oh woops I drop them there they go," he said, pretending to open his pack, and drop something, "now I have to go take them again," he laughed.

Calica had embarrassed her self in front of Ryushi, and that made it worse. _Well at least he can't see my face, _shethought, thinking she knew just how red it had turned, but not really knowing.

They were first back to the ship, though Calica wouldn't have minded being second or third just for a few more hours of the brilliant looking scenery far below, that they had flown over a couple of minutes ago. But by the time her feet _were_ on the deck she was rather green in the face.

The Captain of the boat out to them on the deck and asked for their sketches, Ryushi laughed and handed him the pictures," I don't see why you had to send ever one, but oh well, I got theirs too."

The captain was amazed by the speed and quality of the photos. "I may just have to invite you to my cabin for a drink."

"Nope I'm only 17 winters the age is 27, I thought you would know _that_."

"It is, on the main land that is" the weathered sailor replied.

More to be added soon! And incase you forgot pleassssssssssssssse review this!

(Well maybe not so soon, as you saw from last time he-he-he-he-ha-maw-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAaaaa………)


End file.
